1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an electric parking brake system and a method for controlling the electric parking brake system, and, more specifically, to a control over a force with which a pushing mechanism pushes a friction member against a friction face in the electric parking brake system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-2006-131151 describes a technology related to an electric parking brake system. According to the technology, when the friction member pushing force is maintained by a maintaining mechanism, if it is determined that the braking torque is insufficient, an electric motor is actuated to increase the friction member pushing force.